


Malec One shots

by warlock_kid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_kid/pseuds/warlock_kid
Summary: Just a compilation of Malec One shots I write on occasion :)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Do you believe?

"Do you believe in soulmates?"  
I am often asked this question, and I give the same answer every time  
"Of course I do." That was a lie. Maybe soulmates do exist, but not for me. In case you are confused, like many others, allow me to explain. When you are born, you are gifted a pendant with a heart shaped gem from your parents, or at least that's tradition. My mother died in childbirth and my Father was never around, I like to think that's part of the reason I've never found the one. When you meet your soulmates, the pendant glows, shines a warm, soft, peach. Many a partners have told me, lied to me that their pendant glowed for me, but it never did, or they would leave when it did glow… unlike mine. This forsaken piece of metal hanging around my neck never even hinted at a hue of colour. It just stayed dull and grey for as long as I could remember. There were rumours that not everyone had a soulmate, and from my position you can't blame me for believing them. Day in and day out I'd see people walking by, their hearts, quite literally, glowing, but I stayed in the dark  
"You'll find the right one,"  
"You just haven't met them yet,"  
I was almost 25, how much longer did I have to wait in this cold, lonely, expanse. I couldn't wallow anymore. I dragged myself out of bed, exposing myself to the cold air of my flat and trudged through to the kitchen, Church whining at me as I went. I half heartedly poured him some food and sank into the couch, staring blankly out into the wide skyline of New York. I was pulled out of my trance by my phone vibrating  
-Join me for coffee?-  
I smiled faintly. Catarina always worried about me, she didn't like leaving me alone.  
-Be there in 5-  
I simply replied, slowly rising from the couch. I made myself look somewhat presentable, wearing black jeans and a blue button up. Before leaving I patted church goodbye and grabbed my jacket.  
\-----  
When I arrived at the coffee shop, Catarina was sat by the window, beaming at me. Her smile was contagious, no matter how bad of a mood I was in, she always made me smile. I stepped through the door, the chime of the bell greeting me, and I gladly welcomed the warm smell of fresh coffee  
"Good morning," she chirped, as I sat down. I simply nodded and took in my surroundings. The cafe was small and cosy, it was clearly modelled after cafe's in Italy, perhaps the owner was missing home.  
"You know this is a family run business?" Catarina spoke. I shook my head  
"Yeah, It's run by the Lightwoods, most of their kids are barrista's here," I sat there contently as she continued to tell me stories, but my mind was elsewhere  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom, can you get me a latte?" She asked. I nodded and walked over to the counter. Behind it was a girl with long, silky, brown hair and a boy with slick, golden locks. Both of their pendants were softly illuminating their uniforms. The girl looked up and smiled at me warmly, her tag read 'Isabelle,'  
"Alec will be with you in a minute," she smiled, passing drinks to a waiting costumer  
'Alec?' I thought, 'Did she mean to say Alex?' My thoughts came to an abrupt end when my eyes caught someone coming through from the back room. He was tall, even next to me, and he had a strong build with broad shoulders but his face was soft and kind looking. He wore a dark green apron and his white shirt sleeves were cuffed just below his elbow. The girl was right, his tag read 'Alec'. His hair was a wavy mess of soft brown locks, and his eyes were kind, gentle pools of chocolate. I swallowed slightly at the sight of him, my throat becoming dry  
"Hi sorry for the wait, what can I get you?" His voice was deep and rich, almost melodic  
"Oh um-" I cleared my throat, "Can I get a medium latte and medium black coffee?"  
"Good choice," he smiled as he turned and handed the order sheet to the blonde boy  
"If you could just wait over there," he pointed to an area were the counter dipped and I nodded slightly. I walked over but couldn't take my gaze off this man. He was laughing with the two other employees, judging by what Catarina said I gathered they were all siblings. I continued to gaze over him until I noticed something. His pendant… was grey. I felt my heart rate increase as he came towards me with the drinks  
"Here you are, that will be $5.67?" He smiled. I handed him a note and as he took it his fingers brushed against mine. It felt like an electric shock and I pulled my hand back briefly, looking up at him to see his pale cheeks go rosey. I smiled to myself and looked down at his pendant. To my surprise it started to warmly glow, a soft hue of pink over taking the dull grey. I looked at it wide eyed and then down at my own to see it doing the same thing. Eventually the entire pendant was shining with pink and I looked at it in awe. Apparently by this point the other man had noticed and shared a similar expression to me. He slowly looked up and we locked eyes, everything falling silent. I couldn't read his expression, he just stared intensely into my eyes  
"Hey Jace," his voice broke me from my trance  
"Could you cover me for a couple minutes?" The blonde my nodded reluctantly and the brunette boy stepped round the my side of the counter  
"Follow me," he said in a low, husky voice. I nodded as he lead me out the staff door and into the loading bay behind the cafe  
"Has yours always," pointed at my pendant. I shook my head and he rubbed the back of his neck  
"I'm sorry," he muttered  
"What?" I sputtered  
"Well, I'm sorry you're stuck with me," he mumbled. I looked at the man before me, the kindness and happiness had washed away and left an insecure shell  
"Hey," I said, cautiously placing my hand on his cheek, "I'm not stuck with you, I'm actually quite happy," he looked at me with wide eyes  
"You are?"  
"Yeah, to be honest, when you took my order I couldn't help but think how handsome you are," he blushed again, but this time visibly  
"You don't know how hard I was trying not to stutter when I took your order," He confessed. We both laughed.  
"I'm Magnus by the way,"  
"Alec," he smiled, "I'm on break in 15 minutes, if you wanna y'know, get a drink?"  
"I would love that," I smiled. He nodded and showed me back inside. His siblings were looking at him suspiciously but he just couldn't stop smiling, I was the same. When I sat back down with the drinks Catarina smirked at me  
"I told you so," she winked. I looked at her confused as she gestured to my pendant. I took it in my hands and smiled at it warmly, looking over to see Alec looking back at me with the same expression. So, do I believe in soulmates? I do now.


	2. Lost Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. If you have any ideas for a one shot please let me know :) ♡☆

New York was always busy and so, it was easy to lose touch with people, even those you never dreamed of losing touch with. Everyone knew how much Magnus meant to Alec, they were joined at the hip ever since primary school, they did everything together. When Magnus was offered his apprenticeship in London Alec relentlessly encouraged him to go, it was his dream after all…. But it wasn’t Alec’s dream. His feelings for Magnus became obvious during the last years of high school, he would distance himself whenever Magnus got in a relationship, though he never voiced his feelings, fearing it would end their friendship. When Magnus left for London just after graduation, Alec shut down completely, he stopped going out, he rarely replied to his texts. He turned into this cold, stoic shell of the Alec who had once been, the Alec that showed when Magnus was around. He didn’t have many friends, not that he minded, and spent his free college periods in the library, usually lost in a book. He stayed away from social media, knowing it would only add salt to the wound, the wound he caused. He couldn't bare to watch Magnus’ life unfold without him, he knew it was selfish and that he caused this but he was still hurt.  
Alec’s alarm screamed in his ear as he reluctantly woke up, pulling on his hoodie. Today was moving day, he would finally leave this life, the memories, the pain, behind. He had already packed most of his things, he just had some old boxes in the attic to look through. He stepped up the ladder, the cold metal stinging his feet since he didn't care to put socks on. The boxes were near the back of the loft, labelled with ‘Alec’s toys,’ or ‘Alec’s books’. He dragged them down and placed them in his room, proceeding to go through the contents. Most of it consisted of old toys he’d forgotten about. He kept some of the better looking ones for his little brother Max but threw the rest out. He was just about to collapse the empty box when he noticed an envelope sat at the bottom of it. He pulled it out and turned it in his hand. On the front, in childish handwriting, it read ‘Alexander’. He chuckled, no one had called him that apart from…..Magnus. He hurriedly opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. It was a series of letters. Letters he and Magnus had written to each other when they were younger as a joke. He smiled at them fondly, looking at the messy handwritting and smudged ink, until he came across one that was dated for last year. You could tell it wasn’t miswritten because there was a drastic improvement in handwriting. He hadn't seen this letter. He carefully unfolded it and read the contents.

‘My dear Alexander  
By the time you’ve read this I should already be in London, I hope we said a proper goodbye. I remember when we used to write letters like this when we were younger, oh how fun that was. But I wanted you to know, no matter how far away from you I am, I will never forget you, I don’t think I could if I tried. I hope someday, somewhere we are reunited. I hated leaving you, I know this was my dream but to be honest… so were you,’  
Alec stopped reading for a moment and glazed over that sentence a couple more time. He had no idea Magnus felt the same way. He continued reading  
‘ I hope you followed your dreams to, and I hope we stayed in contact.’  
Alec sighed, knowing he had been ignoring not only his but everyones messages.  
‘I miss you already Alexander, I hope our departure wasn't too painful for you. Although I wish to say this in person, I fear I may never get the chance, but it must be said  
I love you Alexander,’  
His heart skipped a beat and he felt tears begin to prick his eyes  
‘I love you so much, I want you to know that, I know you may not feel the same but it’s true. I love you,’  
The words began diformed as Alec’s tears hit the paper. He crumpled the paper slightly in his fist. He was an idiot. He should’ve told Magnus how he felt, stopped him from going and now he’ll never have the chance. He sat on his floor and quietly sobbed, clutching the paper to his chest. He was interrupted by his mother calling up to him  
“We’re leaving in 5 minutes!”  
He quickly wiped his tears away and sighed. He planned to keep the letter in his pocket but he noticed a small note at the bottom  
‘P.s. Assuming we stayed in contact you'll know I’ll be back in London on the 13th of September 2019. I’ll get the plane obviously so I hope to see you then.’ Alec fished out his phone and looked at the date ‘13th September’. He decided to break the one rule he had and opened instagram, immediately going to Magnus’ account. He flicked through his stories until he landed on one posted 28 minutes ago. It was a picture of a plane window and it read, ‘landing in 30 minutes’. Alec sprung to his feet and sprinted down stairs, startling his family  
“You’re eager to move,” Izzy joked as Alec frantically put on his shoes  
“I need to go to the airport,”  
“What?” his mother asked, slightly miffed  
“Please,” he pleaded “I need to go,” His mother recognised the tone in his voice and nodded, grabbing the keys  
“We’re coming,” Izzy jabbed, running after them. The family got in the car and started driving. Once they arrived, Alec didn’t even wait for the car to stop moving before he jumped out. He ran inside and frantically read over the flight screens looking for the London inbound. Once he found it he rushed over, his family asking him to wait but he didn’t listen, he couldn’t focus. He stopped outside the gates, next to presumably other waiting families and friends. He frantically searched the people departing the flight, looking for Magnus. Soon, the last people got off the flight and Alec hadn’t seen him. He kicked himself mentally and was about to turn around when Izzy stopped his  
“Isn’t that Magnus?” She pointed to the left of Alec, He turned to quickly he almost blacked out and locked onto the figure Izzy was pointing to. There, stood not 10 metres away from him was Magnus. He was still as beautiful as Alec remembered. His caramel skin softly illuminated by his phone screen and his silky hair falling delicately over his eyes. Alec couldn’t move, he just stared at the man, expecting something to happen, and then something did happen. Magnus looked up and immediately locked eyes with him. Everything slowed down, and everything began to blur around Magnus. Before Alec could register what was happening he felt himself begin to run, and to his surprise Magnus did the same. Alec didn’t know he could run this fast and before he knew it he collided with Magnus, the smaller man practically jumping on him. He spun him around slightly, trying to catch his breath. Eventually he put the man down and stared intensely into his eyes  
“You came,” Magnus muttered  
“Why wouldn’t I? I love you,” Magnus looked at him wide eyed and pulled him down, capturing his lip in a breathless, needy kiss. A kiss that screamed how much they missed each other, a kiss that Alec would remember forever. When the pulled back Magnus looked at him softly  
“I love you too.”


	3. Tarnished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: use of homophobic slurs and general homophobia

When I say highschool what do you think of? Boring lessons? Strict teachers? Unreliable lockers? For Alec and Magnus it was just 4 years of tourture until they can fuck off. They weren’t your usual students. They often skipped school but still aced all of their classes. You’d most likely find them running around the mall car park at midnight or skipping school to eat donuts. Even in school they didn’t really behave, often annoying teachers or skipping lessons in the bathroom. It was a surprise Alec still managed to keep his spot on the football team, but he was a really good player so they couldn’t afford to lose him. They were best friends, or so everyone thought. Magnus and Alec had been dating since they were sophomores, they were now Seniors but nobody knew. Magnus came out, or was rather outed, when he was a Freshman as Bisexual, shortly after he and Alec became friends and eventually started dating but Alec was still in the closet. It was a Thursday afternoon and Magnus and Alec were supposed to be in maths, instead they were sat in the Drive in Cinema watching the Original Godzilla. Because Alec wasn’t out, during school was really the only times they could go out as a couple. It’s not that Alec was ashamed of his relationship with Magnus it was the fact that he knew being gay on the football team wasn’t exactly favoured and he came from a heavily christian family.  
“This movie is awful,” Magnus mumbled, his mouth full of popcorn. Alec chuckled next to him and tightened his grip around the smaller man's waist.  
“It was made in 1954,” he replied  
“Okay film nerd," he jabbed, elbowing the taller man playfully, “what lesson do we have next  
“Uhh..Chemistry,” Magnus groaned and cuddled into Alec’s chest. “I take it you don't wanna go?” Magnus just shook his head  
“Oh!” Magnus shot up startling Alec, “My dad moved back to Indonesia so guess what that means…” Alec looked at him, clearly waiting for him to finish. Magnus sighed  
“I live alone now,” he smirked, causing Alec to blush  
“Oh yeah,” he asked, pulling Magnus closer and kissing his forehead  
“Plus that mean and I’m not pressuring you! But if you were to come out and it went badly, you’d have somewhere to stay” Magnus said softly, looking up at Alec. He sighed  
“I know babe, I know”  
\---------  
When Alec arrived back home, he slung his bag onto the floor and kicked his shoes off, to his surprise all the lights were on. Usually his parents were at work and Izzy and Jace were with their partners. He walked into the living room and was met with an interesting sight, his entire family sat in the living room  
“Ah Alec, nice of you to finally join us,” his father sighed, looking up from his paperwork  
“I didn’t realize there was something to join,” he jabbed  
“Well your father and I just thought it would be nice if we spent time as a family," he looked over at his brother and sister, who were both on their phones  
"Right…. Well I have homework-,"  
"Homework?" his father scoffed, "you never turn up to lessons!" Alec cursed to himself  
"How do you ever hope of upholding the family name when you don't even go to lessons," he just ignored his father's scolding  
"It's because if that Bane boy isn't it?" Alec looked up at him slightly angry  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well everyone knows hes a bit of a nuisance, and not to mention a fag-"  
"Don't you dare," Alec roared, shocking his family. The room fell silent  
"Don't you take that tone with me boy, I will not let you tarnish our name,"  
"Really!? A name? That's all you care about?" Alec cried  
"I don't see why you are defending him-"  
"Maybe because he's the only person who cares about me," his father looked at him stunned  
"Excuse me,"  
"Magnus is sweet and funny and caring so yeah, I hang out with him, and so what he's bi? Maybe his upbringing wasn't the best but that doesn't reflect him as a person!" His father seemed to ignore everything his son had said  
"I will not have you hanging out with some fairy-"  
"Well I've got news for you dad, your son's fucking the "fairy"," and with that Alec stormed out of the room and up the stairs. He burst into his room and dragged out his old gym bag, stuffing random clothes into it. He heard his father's footsteps booming up the stairs behind him   
"Where do you think your going," Alec ignored and tried to leave the room, but his dad grabbed his wrist and pulled him back  
"Answer me!"   
"I'm leaving!" He yelled, prying himself from his father's grip and fleeing down the stairs. He made a break for the front door. Shoving his shoes on and grabbing his school bag, his fathers yells behind him. He ran out of the door and into the street, sprinting as fast as he could for Magnus'.  
When he arrived he ran into the elevator and out onto Magnus' floor, banging weakly on his door. When Magnus opened the door he was in his dressing gown and holding a mug of tea. Alec looked up at him weakly  
"The offer to move in still open?" He panted. Magnus looked at him concerned and chuckled. Alec stepped inside and threw his things in the floor, Magnus handing him his tea. He smiled at him and followed him to the bedroom.  
"I take it it didn't go well then?" Magnus asked, drawing the curtains as Alec took his top off, now slightly sweaty  
"Don't even get me started," he sighed collapsing onto the bed  
"It's 6 pm, are you really that tired?" Alec was about to respond when there was a knock at Magnus' door. They looked at each other confused and Magnus ushered for Alec to put his shirt back on. When Magnus opened the door be was met with a concerned Izzy and Jace  
"Is Alec here?" Izzy asked. Magnus called for Alec and he walked over  
"If your here to finish what dad started then I suggest yo-"  
"No god no!" Izzy pleaded, "we just wanted to make sure you were okay,"  
"Come in," Magnus said as he shut the door. The all sat awkwardly in Magnus' kitchen  
"So you two are dating?" Jace asked. They both nodded  
"And you're…."  
"You can say gay Jace," Alec sighed. He nodded  
"Alec look, we don't care who you like, you're our brother, as long as you're happy we support you," Izzy said, Jace nodding in agreement. Alec's expression softened and he smiled at his siblings warmly  
"Thank you," he smiled  
"Mom feels the same, she just didn't want to leave dad to wreck the house," Jace joked. Alec smiled and nodded  
"We'll leave you two then," Izzy smirked, dragging Jace out of the apartment. He watched his siblings leave and turned to Magnus, who had a wide smile on his face  
"Not so bad after all then," he said, stepping towards Alec. He hummed and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. Magnus yawned and Alec giggled,  
"What was that about being tired to soon?" He teased. Magnus grinned and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Alec  
"Well I don't have to go to sleep just yet," he smirked. Alec rolled his eyes and kissed him deeply. Magnus knotted his fingers into the taller man's hair as he carried him to the bedroom, giggling as they went.


	4. I'll see you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me living out my fantasy of being a character in a 19th century novel :/

"Rise and shine," a cheery voice pried Alec from his slumber  
"Mother must you wake me so early?" He whined  
"Rather me than dear Isabelle," She remarked, throwing open the velvet curtains, exposing Alec's pale skin to the warm morning light. He groaned aloud and turned over, burying his face into his soft pillow. He heard his mother sigh as she left the room, her heels marking her pace. He lay there for a few moments, adjusting to the earliness of his wake, until he eventually untangled himself from his silk sheets and rose to face his bay window. The glass glimmered in the sunlight, reflecting golden rays onto various items in Alec's room. He stood there, allowing himself to fully wake up, enjoying the peaceful morning. He could hear the faint rustle of the trees in the orchid and the muffled tune of early birds. He was rudely ripped from the silence by the sound of the door to his room bursting open  
"Oh you are awake," he turned to face his sister, looking her over unimpressed,"  
"Yes...I am," he said bluntly  
"Then why aren't you dressed?" She asked, matching his tone  
"Must I join you in this stupid ball?" He asked. She threw her mouth open, letting out a sound of offence  
"I have been planning this ball for months, you are coming!" She barked, folding her arms across her chest. He rolled his eyes slightly as he walked over to his closet  
"Plus, you might find yourself a lady and loosen up a bit," she teased, as he turned to her, staring at her unapprovingly  
"I will come, but the moment someone asks me to dance, I will leave," he stated, not allowing the conversation to continue as he ushered his sister out of the room. He leant his head on the large oak door, listening for the sound of his sister descending down the hall. He reluctantly turned back to his closet, glazing over the various suits he had. He had no intention of attracting attention she he decided on the dullest, unnoticeable suit he had. It was a black suit, accompanied by a white shirt that was ruffled slightly around the buttons. He placed it down on his bed and turned back to take down his dress shoes. Alec didn't like balls, incase you couldn't already tell. He disliked socialising with strangers, expected to be nice. He disliked the music, the dancing, the food, the outfits and the attention. Since most balls were hosted at the Lightwood manor, it shone unnecessary attention on to him, especially since he was the only Lightwood left who had not found a partner. It wasn't because he didn't want to marry, it was simply that he knew that anyone who showed interest was in it for the money and the name. Not him, and not Love. He knew he'd eventually end up in an arranged marriage but he was just prolonging the inevitable. He put on his chosen outfit and left his room, descending down the large staircase leading to the entrance hall. He watched servants rush around, carrying various clothes and cutlery. He stopped in the middle of the staircase, looking over the commotion.  
'It's too early for this,' he thought, turning to walk back up the stairs, intending to go to the library. He loved the library, it was quiet and isolated, he wasn't even sure that most of his family knew it existed. He pushed open the large dark oak door, the hinges creaking in response. The inside was dark yet welcoming. The first thing you notice upon entering was the large, floor to ceiling window, directly in front of the door. The walls of the room were just books, two layers to be exact. To your left was a large wooden staircase, spiralling around, allowing you to access the higher up shelves. There were three velvet armchair curved around the window, facing the view outside. And to the right was a long oak table, cluttered with various trinkets Alec had found and books he had yet to finish. Alec enjoyed reading mythical folk law books the most. Stories describing mythical creatures and hidden worlds. He knew they didn't exist but he liked to immerse himself for as long as he could. He picked up the book be had been reading recently, the leather cover soft to his touch. On the front, engraved in in neat gold writing, read the title, 'The world of Warlocks.' He brushed his fingers down the pages, finding his bookmark, and sunk into one of the armchairs. He began to read, becoming enthralled by the tales inside, stories of portals and potions, until he came across a page that read 'Families'. His eyes were immediately drawn to one word…. 'Bane.' He felt his heart flutter slightly upon reading this. Apparently then Bane family were the most powerful warlocks, often being summoned upon by royalty. He didn't know why that name had such an affect on him, but he started at it fondly, tracing his fingers over the curves of the letters  
"Bane," he muttered  
"Yes?" A mysterious voice purred in his ear, causing him to leap from the chair, the book clattering on the floor  
"Now now, that is an important piece of literature, you must be careful," the voice scolded. He watched in awe as a shadow of grace and glitter passed in front of him, picking the book up off the floor. The figure turned to face him and Alec's heart stopped. The figure, which he now identified as a man, stood a few inches shorter than him, dressed in an elegant, black velvet suit, the ends draping to touch the floor. He wore and gold and black embroidered waistcoat the hugged his muscular figure perfectly, in Alec's opinion, and a lilac puff tie to finish it off. His eyes trailed to to meet the strangers face, his tan skin glowing and the shadow above his eyes shimmering in the light. Alec felt his throat become dry, as he took in the stranger before him. He heard the man tut under his breath as he brushed down the book  
"You ought to be more careful," he sung, handing the book back to Alec. He flashed him a smile, his dark chocolate eyes twinkling slightly and Alec took the book carefully  
"Sorry," he mumbled  
"No apology needed, I suppose I did startle you," the man chuckled. He held his hand out  
"I'm Magnus," he announced. Alec looked at his hand for a moment, trying to process what was happening  
"Uh Alec," he replied, taking the man's hang carefully, surprised to feel him grip his hand slightly  
"Alexander," he purred, "it suits you," he winked. Alec felt his face heat up as he pulled his hand away. Alec eventually got a hold on the situation and assumed Magnus was a lost guest for the ball  
"Um, if you're looking for the ballroom it's down the stairs and on your left," he spoke. Magnus cocked his eyebrow curiously  
"Ballroom?" He asked  
"Yes, aren't you here for the ball?" Alec questioned  
"No but I won't refuse one," Magnus laughed, turning to leave  
"Won't you be joining me?" Alec looked at him slightly stunned  
"I don't really um, like balls…" he trailed off. Magnus' expression seemed to drop as a hint of sadness shone in his eyes.  
"What a shame, I was hoping to steal a dance," he sighed, smirking slightly  
"I don't dance," Alec stated. Magnus pouted  
"I'll be the judge of that," and with a flick of his wrist, music started to play from out of nowhere  
"How did you-" he was cut off my Magnus pulling his forward and into a steady embrace.  
"Tell me, what book were you just reading?" He asked, swaying them to the rhythm of the song  
"Umm…" he felt slightly embarrassed to confess to this beautiful man that he was reading children's tales  
"It was a book on Warlocks right?" He looked up to meet Alec's gaze. He swallowed and nodded his head.  
"Well," he spun Alec around and dipped him down,  
"My full name is Magnus Bane," he said seductively, watching Alec's cheeks flair red. He pulled them back up and Alec stared at him in amazement  
"But I thought-"  
"Warlocks weren't real?" Magnus interrupted, Alec nodded meekly  
"Well then," Alec noticed the books around them slowly start to float up, a mist of blue sparkles moving in between them. They started to spin with them men, lose pages dancing around them. He stared at it all in wonder as Magnus continued to spin them. He looked back to meet Magnus gaze, shifting between his lips and his eyes  
"So do you think Warlocks are real now?" Magnus asked as he stopped the swaying  
"This is- I," Magnus chuckled fondly  
"You're cute," he stated, Alec darting his gaze back to Magnus  
"There is one more way I can prove I'm real," and before Alec could question him he felt the warm sensation of soft lips on his. At first he was taken aback by the gesture but he slowly sunk into the kiss, coiling his arms around Magnus' waist as the smaller man cupped his cheeks. He felt Magnus pull back and he looked into his eyes intensely   
"For the record, you are great at dancing," Alec blushed slightly  
"Alec," he heard faintly in the distance  
"Looks like our time is up," Magnus sighed  
"What do you-"  
"Don't worry pup, you'll see me again," he winked and before Alec could speak Magnus vanished  
"Alec!" He opened his eyes to see that he was sat back in the armchair, the book open on his lap  
"What but-"  
"The ball is in five minutes and you're asleep!?" His sister shrieked  
"I-um-right sorry um," he looked around confused, no sign of Magnus  
"You better be down there soon," she huffed, leaving the room. Alec watched her leave still slightly disoriented  
'It was a dream,' he sighed, sadness pricking his heart. He rose from the armchair, a metallic sound in his ear as he did so. He looked down to see a small brass ring on the floor. He picked it up, turning it in his hand until he noticed an engraving on the inside, it read  
'I'll see you again - MB' Alec smiled at it fondly, hearing the muffled sound of guest arriving. He slipped on the ring and left the library, hoping to see the handsome warlock again soon.


	5. Will you marry me? Right now? Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 03x17. Magnus never lost his powers and Alec does propose at dinner like he planned. This is my take on it ♡☆

Alec was pacing across Magnus' balcony, muttering under his breath  
"I've got the roses, the dinner is ready, what about wine-" he walked over to the small table he had prepared for his and his boyfriends dinner. It had a smooth, deep red tablecloth, with a beautiful bouquet of roses in the center and delicate silver cutlery around their dinner plates. He picked up the wine bottle, reading over the label  
"But Magnus said he preferred champagne…" Alec panicked, fearing the entire night would be ruined if he didn't have the right beverage. He checked his watch, 07:57 pm, Magnus would be here any minute. He straightened some of the candles, brushing down the table and checked under the small brass dish. Underneath was the Lightwood family ring, surrounded by rose petals. He took a deep breath, checking over everything one more time. His heart was pounding and he was so nervous he felt like throwing up, but that would definitely ruin the mood. He was just about to sit down and calm himself when he heard the apartment door open  
'This is it,' he thought walking to the balcony doors  
"Hey," he smiled, watching Magnus come in  
"Don't you look smart," Magnus teased, placing his bags down.  
"Busy day?" Alec asked, trying to act normal  
"It was okay, I definitely need this dinner though," he sighed, walking over to his boyfriend. He peered over the taller man's shoulder to the balcony  
"Wow, looks great," he applauded turning to look at Alec. Alec smiled and kissed Magnus lightly on the lips. Magnus hummed before walking past his boyfriend to the balcony. Alec stood there for a moment, thinking over his plan one more time  
"You okay Alexander?"  
"Yeah, yes, I'm coming," he smiled walking out to the balcony. He sat down opposite Magnus and smiled  
"And what did the head chef prepare?" Magnus asked, cocking his eyebrow playfully  
"Your favourite, Steak," Alec smiled, taking the cover off of Magnus' plate. His boyfriend smiled as Alec uncovered his own food and looked over to where the ring was. His gaze lingered on it before he turned back to Magnus.  
"Wine?" Alec suggested  
"Don't mind if I do," Magnus held out his glass as Alec opened the bottle and poured Magnus and himself a glass. Magnus took a sip and moaned  
"Mm this is good wine." Alec blushed slightly but felt a great relief that Magnus liked the wine.  
"Glad you like it," Alec smiled, trying to avoid Magnus' eyes since it made him more nervous. They started to eat, just enjoying each other's company but Alec couldn't take his eyes off the Ring dish  
"Alexander?" Alec looked up to see Magnus looking at him confused   
"Hmm?" Alec replied  
"I asked if work was busy today, is everything okay-"  
"Yeah everything is fine, work wasn't too busy?" Alec explained. Magnus looked at him unsure but eventually brushed it off.  
"Don't suppose we have desert do we?" Magnus asked looking up seductively  
"I-we -I um…"  
"Okay what is going on?" Magnus asked, harshly putting his cutlery on the table  
"What? Nothing Magnus, I'm fine just… tired, yeah tired," he smiled  
"Alexander, I've known you long enough to know something is up. Talk to me." Alec was telling the truth, nothing was the matter, in fact this was the happiest he'd been in a long time, he just didn't want to ruin his surprise.  
"Magnus, I can assure you," He stood up from his seat, "everything is okay," he gave the most convincing smile he could and Magnus sighed  
"Fine, but I'll get it out of you in some way," he laughed, standing up to meet his boyfriend," Alec stepped towards him, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist  
"How was dinner?" He asked, moving so he was a breath away from Magnus' lips  
"Wonderful," his boyfriend hummed, the vibration from his words tickling Alec's lips. Magnus began to sway them as Alec heard the gradual increase of smooth music  
"You know I can't dance," Alec sighed  
"You're referring to Salsa dancing at the Tropicana," Magnus asked. Alec groaned slightly at the reference as Magnus pushed him backwards and pulled him into an embrace  
"Just relax," he purred into Alec's ear, making his Shadowhunters mind go wild. Alec eventually relaxed into the rhythm as Magnus spun them around, adding in a few steps and snaps. Alec began to laugh as his boyfriend was clearly showing off, until the ring dish caught his eye.  
'Don't forget,' he thought, spinning Magnus back towards him. He guided them over to the table and tried to secretly grab the ring. Magnus spun away from him so Alec took the opportunity to grab the ring and place it in his pocket. Magnus turned and looked at him, Alec smiling and taking his hands again. They continued to dance, Alec becoming more and more relaxed, and actually being quite good at dancing, much to Magnus' pleasure. The song began to end so Alec gave Magnus one final spin and dipped him down, Magnus holding his leg out elegantly in the air  
"I knew you could dance," Magnus whispered huskily. Alec smiled, staring deep into Magnus' eyes  
"You going to let me back up?" His boyfriend asked.  
"Oh right," Alec raised him upright and smiled as they walked over to the edge of the balcony.  
"Brooklyn is always so much different at night," Magnus sighed, looking out over the city below, but Alec's gaze was fixed on Magnus. He fiddled with the ring in his pocket, thinking about what to say  
"Marry me," he whispered. Magnus turned to look at him confused, Alec clasping his hand over his mouth after he realised what he had said  
"What did you say?" Magnus asked  
'Shit shit shit,' Alec's head was pounding, his heart going at a mile a minute  
"I um- I," Alec looked up into his boyfriend's soft eyes, realising his Warlock mark was showing  
"Magnus Bane," his voice was wavering as he stepped away from the balcony edge. He carefully took the ring out of his pocket, Magnus' eyes becoming wider and wider  
"You have made me so unbelievably happy, I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am with you. You are wise, generous, kind and incredible. When you walk into a room there is a spark in you that lights up everything and everyone-" Alec's felt his throat become dry as tears began to form in his eyes. He took a deep breath, falling down onto one knee and opened the ring box  
"Will you do me the amazing honour of accepting my hand in marriage?" He croaked out, his hands shaking and tears falling down his face. Magnus was silent, just staring at Alec with his hand over his mouth. Alec looked at him concerned as tears started streaming to Magnus face. Alec immediately stood up, taking Magnus in his arms  
"Hey, he Magnus it's okay, I'm here," Alec could hear muffled sobs coming from his boyfriend  
"Was- was it something I said?" Alec whispered  
"No, by the angle no!" Magnus interrupted, stepping back  
"What you said was amazing it's just… no one's ever wanted to marry me before and you… You are so perfect and amazing and…" he let out a few more sobs  
"Are you sure you want this, with me?" He whispered. Alec's heart dropped seeing how broken his boyfriend was  
"Magnus," he said softly, taking the smaller man's hands.  
"Of course I want this, I don't want anything else other than you. Marrying you is all I've wanted to do since we almost lost each other the night of Lillith's attack," Alec explained, looking directly at his boyfriend  
"Are you sure?" Magnus asked, his make-up smudged and eyes red,  
"More than I've been about anything in my entire life," he replied firmly  
"Then I would love to marry you," Magnus spoke, Alec letting out a huge sigh  
"Oh I-" he started to laugh, scooping up his now fiance  
"Magnus you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that," Alec cried, finally letting go of Magnus   
"I'd like to argue I've been waiting longer," Magnus teased. Alec smiled and took the ring, carefully placing it on Magnus' finger  
"Magnus Lightwood?" Magnus spoke  
"We'll think about the surname," Alec chuckled, smiling at his fiance  
"What?" Magnus asked  
"It's just, all these years… and I can't believe you've never been married," Alec sighed  
"We'll I've never met anyone quite like you," Magnus replied, accepting his fiance's warm lips. They stood there on the balcony, enjoying their embrace, for a moment forgetting about the war they were in. Happy they had each other.


	6. Just tell him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec being dumbasses? You betcha! Inspired by "Helpless" by the Regrettes.

-Thursday, 18:23 pm-  
"Dude you've been drooling over him for ages, I'm getting sick of it!" Jace sighed as he flopped down onto his brothers bed. Alec was sat at his desk, chewing anxiously on his pen  
"It's just- he's so popular and- there's no way he'll like me!" Alec cried, bouncing back on his chair. He heard Jace groan behind him  
"You won't know unless you try, what's the worst that could happen?"  
"He rejects me AND I make a fool of myself to the entire school," Alec replied, turning to face his brother with a tired look  
"Right," Jace mumbled  
"Why don't I just text Clary and ask her if Magnus-"  
"No!" Alec sprung from his 8chair and grabbed Jace's phone  
"No I'll- I'll think of something," Alec said finally  
"See, told you I'd help," Jace announced as he rose from the bed  
"You did nothing!" Alec called as he watched his brother leave the room.  
\------  
-Thursday, 18:34 pm-  
Magnus was pacing back and forth across his bedroom, muttering something under his breath  
"I've never seen you this worked up before, you love planning parties," Clary spoke  
"Yes but this is the first ever party Alexander is coming to!" Magnus sighed. He clapped his hands over his face and let out an exasperated cry  
"I'm sure it'll be fine! You're Magnus Bane, highschool heartthrob," Clary reassured  
"That's the problem! What if that scares him away," he looked over to her, visibly distressed  
"Hey," she clasped her hands onto his shoulders, "you'll be okay, I mean look at Simon. He could barely form a sentence yet somehow managed to date Izzy," she giggled. Magnus laughed and smiled slightly  
"You're right, I've got this."  
\------  
-Friday, 19:57 pm-  
The party was in full swing. High schoolers were singing and dancing, drinking and eating, kissing and- well you get it. Magnus was surrounded by people but not paying attention to a single one of them. He was meticulously scanning the room looking for the familiar messy raven hair and piercing blue eyes he had come to adore. A crisp laugh rang over the music, a laugh Magnus knew. He made his way over to the noise.  
"Isabelle Hi! You look amazing," Magnus cooed but he was actually looking for Alec  
"Thank Magnus! Great party," she called over the music. He smiled slightly but was disappointed that Alec didn't seem to be with them. Maybe he didn't come. Magnus wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, Alec never did like parties, he didn't like big crowds. Not many people took notice of Alec, he was quiet and kept to himself, but Magnus always saw him, always paid attention to him.  
"I take it Alexander couldn't make it then," Magnus replied  
"Oh no he came, I think he went to the roof for some fresh air," Magnus' heart did a flip, his whole body coming alive with excitement and hope  
"Oh, I'll-um- go see he's okay," He walked passed them, Clary smirking at him. He said hello to a couple people as he made his way to the roof. He looked through the glass door to see a tall, broad figure hunched over the railing, a drink in his hand. Magnus took a few deep breaths and opened the door. The noise of the door caused the figure to look towards him, the faded sunset illuminating his face  
"Oh, sorry should I not be up here?" Alec asked, coming away from the railing.  
"No no, it just wanted to see if you were alright," Magnus replied  
"Oh," Alec said, a hint of surprise in his tone. Magnus awkwardly made his way over  
"This seat taken," he laughed, pointing to the railing next to Alec. Alec moved away slightly and gestured for Magnus to stand next to him. They stood there in silence, drinking their drinks. The sun was just starting to set, the sky a collision of oranges, pinks and purples, wispy clouds dancing across the sky. It turned all the buildings into dark silhouettes, small blocks of light, showing a different life unfolding. Magnus snuck a glance of Alec, his face soft and warm from the evening light.  
"Thanks for coming," Magnus finally announced. Alec turned to look at him, his piercing eyes locking onto Magnus.  
"Of course," Alec said huskily, his throat becoming dry and his heart running at a mile a minute. He had never spoken to Magnus, especially not alone. He licked his lips, his eyes darting all over Magnus' face, taking in all his features. His soft brown eyes, caramel skin and perfect, PERFECT lips, at least that was Alec's opinion. He didn't know what to say, so many things were running through his mind but nothing coherent would come out.  
"So why are you up here?" Magnus asked  
"Oh, It was getting a bit loud and crowded and I- it was getting a bit much-" he trailed off  
"You didn't have to come you know,"  
"I wanted to see you," Alec whispered, but Magnus heard him, his face going crimson.  
"It's good to see you," Magnus smiled  
"You too, we've never really...hung out before," Alec chuckled  
"Well why don't we,"  
"What-"  
"Right now," Magnus came away from the railing and turned on the roof lights. The roof came alive with beautiful fairy lights, weaving around the railings and hanging above them. The lights revealed a small seating area tucked around the corner, two plush bean bags and a small table between them  
"Care to join me?" Magnus held out his hand. Alec chuckled and took it, letting Magnus lead him over to the bean bags.  
"It's really nice up here," Alec complimented, the steady beat of the music inside faintly playing behind them.  
"Yeah, I like it up here,"  
"I'm but surprised the view is beautiful,"  
"Not as beautiful as you," Magnus mumbled.  
"Don't let me keep you though, you have a party to host," Alec announced  
"I'm rather be up here with you, everyone in there is so superficial and bitchy," Magnus sighed  
"But… why me? We've never spoken- fuck we're from completely different groups."  
"And that means I can't hang out with you?" Magnus asked  
"No I just- you're Magnus Bane. Popular, funny, attractive, Magnus Bane. I'm just Alec Lightwood, quiet, lonely, Alec Lightwood. Noone is ever interested in me," Alec confessed. Magnus felt sad seeing this vulnerable side of Alec.  
"That's not how I see it. I see the caring, kind, handsome Alexander Lightwood," Magnus said carefully. Alec looked at him with wide sapphire eyes.  
"What, but how- but you're-"  
"What? So popular you don't think I'd notice you?" Alec nodded slightly.  
"Well I do see you, fuck- you're all I see. No matter how many people I talk to, how many people flirt with me, all I see… is you." Shock touched Alec's face as he tried to find something to say.  
"You- you like me?" Alec asked quietly  
"Yes you stupid boy I'm mad about you! And I understand if you don't feel the same bu-"  
"No! No, I- I like you too, I really, REALLY like you,"  
"You- wait I'm sorry- you like me!?" Magnus choked  
"Yes, oh my god yes. I like you so much, that's the whole reason I came tonight!" Alec announced, rising from the bean bag in excitement  
"No, wait. I've liked you for so long, this can't be happening," Magnus replied also standing up.  
"Wait. So you like me, and I like you… what now?" Alec said, suddenly realising how close he was to Magnus. He felt the smaller man's warm breath tickle his skin as he stared into his wide, chocolate eyes.  
"I think we kiss," Magnus mumbled  
"Yeah right um-" Alec was cut off by Magnus' lips locking onto his, a warm, soft connection Alec had been longing for forever. He wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist, pulling him closer and Magnus snaked his arms around Alec's neck, knotting his fingers into Alec's hair. Alec pressed himself deeper into the kiss as Magnus bit his bottom lip slightly. Alec gasped slightly but allowed Magnus to slip his tongue inside. They didn't battle for dominance, they simply enjoyed this new embrace. Eventually Alec pulled back, panting heavily.  
"That was-"  
"Wow," Magnus gasped  
"Was that okay?" Alec asked  
"Okay? That was amazing, god I wish we had done that sooner," Alec went a warm red as Magnus continued to compliment him  
"So um...do you want to...go out sometime? With me that is-" Magnus kissed him softly on the check  
"I'd love to go on a date with you, how's tomorrow?"  
"Yeah tomorrow works fine um...how about lunch?"  
"Lunch sounds great," Magnus smiled. Alec continued to hold Magnus, hovering close to his lips  
"We should head back to the party," Magnus mumbled  
"Yeah we should," Alec replied  
"Or we could stay here and kiss some more," Magnus smirked  
"That sounds better," Alec sighed, locking onto Magnus' lips. They giggled as Magnus pulled them down onto the bean bag, hands wandering over each other as their lips slid together. They stayed up on the roof, ignoring whatever chaos was ensuing inside, simply enjoying each others company, if you know what I mean…..


	7. Demon with a Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you turn 18, everyone is assigned a guardian angel…. So why does mine have devil horns?

September 12th, the day I had been dreading. Don't get me wrong I don't dislike birthdays, it was more the fact that this day marked my 18th year on this floating chunk of rock we call home. Most people are excited for their 18th birthday, the time they are introduced to their eternal angelic companion who will lead them to all of their hopes and dreams… at least that what the stories are, the stories drilled into our heads from the tender age of 5. I didn't haven't anything against receiving my "guardian angel" I'm just not a very social person. Yes I know there is nothing that states we have to get along with our holy guides but I feel some sort of obligation to be civil with them seeing as they are literally gifts from the gods, or so they say. At the strike of midnight on your birthday you meet your angel, people have described the encounter in many different ways. Some saying a beam of light appears, revealing their angel. Others say they ascend down from the heavens, in an elegant wrap of feathers, so naturally I expected some form of bright, pure, dramatic entrance…. I couldn't have been more wrong. I often wondered if I was wrong for setting standards for the being I hadn't met yet but that doesn't matter… not now anyway. Alas, I've gone off topic, 11:58 pm. I was sitting on my bed, not really paying attention to anything, just aimlessly staring at my wall, swinging my legs over the end of my bed. My parents had strictly enforced that I had to be alone when meeting my angel, essentially locking me in my room. So I sat, waiting to be "gifted" with my being from up above. I often look back on the events of that night, at the time I was so confused, but now I can safely say I look back on that moment with fondness. So there I am, sat on my bed, the clock tick ...tick...tick...ticking in my ear, god I wanted to throw the insufferable thing at the wall. I passed it a glance realising it was 12:02 pm…  
"What?" I said aloud, picking it up and shaking it lightly. I pulled out my phone, it reading the same time, so my clock definitely wasn't broken. Was it common for your angel to be late? I know they are holy beings but I think being punctual would be on the resime. A hopeful idea sprung into my head  
'Maybe I don't have one,' but that idea was quickly extinguished by a noise behind me. I turned to face my window, it now open and a black silhouette perched on the window frame, one leg against the side of the window frame the other dangling out the window. The outline of elegant wings, curving around the body and almost touching the floor.  
"So this is what earth looks like? How boring," the figure turned to me to reveal the added outline of two pointed...horns. I stared at the figure in confusion and amazement. Maybe angels did have horns?  
"What? Cat got your tongue?" The figure sneered, jumping down from his perch and stepping into the light, allowing me to have a clear look at him. He had shiny, black hair, styled up into wicked spikes, awfully similar to the shape of his horns, which were a deep red. He was dressed in a black robe with a hood folded over his wings, the sleeves slightly tattered at the ends. I could see half of his hands, adorned in rings and chains and midnight nails. He stepped closer to me, his eyes so dark they were almost black, fixed onto my own. He looked me up a down, I could essential hear him weighing up my pros and cons  
"Hmm," he mumbled, bringing me from my trance  
"Uh- I take it you're my guardian angel then," the figure let out a noise of disgust, waving his hands around  
"Dear Lillith no, I am not a sickly pure 'goody two shoes," he spat. I looked at him confused, a spring of fear in my heart  
"Then who…"  
"Well as much as I didn't think this was a thing, it appears I am your, how would you say...guardian demon?" He said unsurley, flashing a smile to reveal pearly white, slightly pointed teeth.  
"Guardian…. I'm sorry guardian what now?" I sputtered out. He rolled his eyes slightly, floating up and folding his legs mid air, letting his wings and robe drape down.  
"I'm not sure if it's a mix up or you're a horrible person but it appears, somehow, I've been assigned to...you. but judging by your room and life, I don't think you're a criminal to be…" he trailed off, looking around my room  
"That's reassuring," I mumbled  
"Mmm well I didn't exactly ask for this, I'd rather be back in hell thank you very much," he pouted, dramatically folding his arms. I tried not to laugh but a small giggle came out  
"What!" He barked  
"Nothing it's just… for a demon you're not very… evil?"  
"Well, not all demons are 'evil'" he air quoted around the word 'evil'  
"Anyway, I wasn't always a demon…" he spoke in a lower tone but I still heard him  
"What do you mean?" I asked. He looked at me slightly shocked, clearly not expecting me to have heard that last part  
"I'll spare you the sob story," he brushed off,  
"No I want to know, I mean we are kind of linked now and need to get to know each other but… if you really don't want to that-"  
"No, I'll tell you," he was no longer looking at me but staring out the window.  
"My mother was an angel, one of the purest ones at that, but she was tainted by a demon, the monster I call my father. He planted his child inside of her, planted ME inside of her. Because of her kind nature she raised me as an angel, but it's hard to raise an angel with horns and black wings," his wings curved and hid behind him,  
"The high council wouldn't let a demon live among them, regardless of the fact I was raised on angel morals, when they traced down my father they forced me to be with him. My mother protested and fought but they threatened to de-wing her, so I went, I let her go. Don't get me wrong, hell is quite fun, but I'll always miss my mother." He looked back towards me, his eyes shining  
"She sounded amazing," I whispered  
"She was… she really was," he let his feet fall back to the floor, bringing his arms up around his chest  
"I'm sorry I'm not the angel you expected, but I hope to be able to help you." I saw this side of him, a vulnerable, soft side of him.  
"Well if it makes you feel any better I didn't actually want an angel," he looked up at me with a hint of surprise in his expression. I rose from the bed and walked towards him  
"I'm Alec, short for Alexander," I held my hand out. He looked at my hand for a moment before taking it  
"Magnus," he spoke, to my surprise his hand was warm and soft.  
"Plus, I like black way better than white," I admitted, causing him to laugh, a sweet, crisp sound I would enjoy hearing for many years to come. He looked up at me, this new feeling washing over me. My heart started to race and I felt my face heat up.  
"Uh yeah, happy to meet you," I mumbled pulling my hand away. He chuckled  
"You're the cutest mortal I've ever seen," he smirked. I looked up to him and he winked  
"As much as I love your company I can't be around all the time," he stepped towards me, planting a feather kiss on my cheek, sending sparks all through my body. He pulled back but impulse took over. I grabbed the side of his robe and pulled him forward, capturing him in a deep kiss. I didn't know what I was doing but it felt… right. I felt him bring his arms around my neck, the cold metal of the rings sending shivers down my spine. When I eventually pulled back I looked him dead in the eye  
"Best kisser I've ever met too," he whispered huskily. I smiled but I could feel my cheeks heating up. He unlinked his arms from around my neck and stepped back  
"Isn't it forbidden for guardians to involve themselves with their mortals?" I asked slightly concerned. He flashed me a smile, a wicked gesture  
"Normally, but we're playing by demon rules… not angel," he winked. His wings began to stretch out behind him  
"See you tomorrow, Alexander," he drew out my name, his lips curling into a smirk before disappearing in a mist of black smoke. I smiled, staring at the spot he had been in, noticing a single black feather floating down. I caught it before it hit the floor, admiring the small thing. I placed it down on my desk when there was a knock at my door  
"So? How are they?" My sister asked  
"Oh he's great," I spoke, not being able to stop smiling  
"I was going to say, you were gone a while, he must be quite the angel," she smiled  
"Oh he is quite something," I grinned, turning to look out onto the dark night sky, only to be remembered of...him


	8. Happy Valentine's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Valentine's themed one shot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day!

Magnus skipped around the small flower shop, adjusting bouquets and humming a tune to himself. He had worked in 'Warlock Petals' for 3 years now, a summer job he acquired during school that he fell in love with, he was now 20. Soft banging of boxes and cursing came from the back room of the shop as someone shunted their way through to the front  
"Thanks- for your help," the person muttered, muffled by the stacked boxes. They slammed the boxes down on the counter and Magnus jumped  
"Oh, sorry Cat" he said bashfully, walking over to the counter  
"I hire you and all you do is wander around with your head in the clouds," she scolded, tapping her finger on his temple. She was a tall, dark skinned woman, with a friendly expression and a big heart, Magnus adored her.  
"Face it, you'd be overwhelmed without me," he winked, taking some of the boxes  
"Mmm, I suppose. It is our busiest time of the year… have you got any plans?" She asked. Magnus looked up at her  
"You mean asides from eating ice cream alone while watching brain rotting reality TV shows?" He chuckled. She shook her head and placed some of the boxes under the counter.  
"You just haven't met the right person yet," she sighed when the doorbell sang a tune, signalling someone entering.  
"Right because the perfect person is going to just walk through the-" Magnus turned and stopped when he took a proper look at the people entering. Looking around the shop was a slim, beautiful girl with flowing brown hair and a perfect smile, but she wasn't the one who caught his attention. Stood behind her was a tall, broad gentleman with wavy brown hair, black in a certain light, and kind brown eyes, resembling those of a puppy. Magnus felt his breath hitch as the man stepped around the smaller girl, revealing more of himself. He was wearing smart black trousers and a grey sweater, with a long navy overcoat which, on an average person, would most likely touch the floor but hung just above his knees. Magnus stood there speechless for a moment, taking in the man before him  
"Uh, hello?" The girl asked, pulling Magnus from his trance  
"Oh...Hello, welcome to Warlock Petals, how may I help you?" Magnus stumbled. The girl smirked  
"I have a reservation," she chirped, stepping forward and smiling. Catarina could clearly see that Magnus had short circuited and took lead on the customer  
"I can help you with that if you'd like to come to the counter," she spoke. Magnus turned to look at her and she tilted her head towards the gentleman, clearly waiting for him to make a move.  
'Right,' he thought, 'time to work the Magnus charm,' he stepped towards the gentleman and cleared his throat. Once the man's eyes met his he gave his best smile.  
"Hi, I'm Magnus, can I help you with anything?" Magnus said sweetly. The man looked at him for a moment, acting as if the question hadn't been addressed to him. He looked behind him and then back to Magnus with wide eyes  
"Oh-You're talking to me?" The man sputtered and Magnus found that adorable  
"Of course I am, is everything okay?" He asked  
"Huh? Oh yeah Just waiting for Izzy," he spoke, pointing towards the girl with Cat.  
"Oh your girlfriend?" Magnus asked, trying to mask his disappointment  
"What? No I- she's," the man took a deep breath  
"No that's my sister, she's here to pick up some flowers for our brother who, as usual, forgot to get some." The man sighed, a hint of fondness in his tone  
"I see, and you? Did you get your girlfriend something?" Magnus asked, finding any excuse to keep talking to this beautiful man  
"Me? No I don't… I don't have anyone," the man admitted, looking down slightly  
"Oh I see, no shame in it, I don't have anyone either," he said slightly flirtatiously and he could've sworn he saw the man blush  
"I'm Alec by the way,"  
"Short for Alexander I presume?" Magnus asked  
"Yeah, uh yeah it is," he mumbled, now obviously blushing. Magnus was enjoying this.  
"Right I have the flowers, you ready to go or do you want to continue flirting with the workers?" His sister asked, stepping towards them. Alec flared red  
"What! I'm not… we're" his sister laughed and patted his shoulder  
"I'll be in the car," she whispered, throwing Magnus a knowing look. She elegantly stepped outside and disappeared from view  
"Sorry about her," Alec spoke. Magnus smiled and waved his hand dismissively  
"I should probably stop distracting you from you work I-"  
"Actually…" Magnus interrupted, turning to look at the clock  
"My shift ends in 10 minutes, if you don't mind waiting, why don't you say we… grab a coffee?" He asked, turning back and looking directly at Alec  
"Oh um… yeah that sounds good," Alec stuttered, smiling slightly. Magnus nodded and waved as Alec left the shop, the bell ringing behind him. He turned back to Cat who was smiling at him  
"Go on, I think I can survive 10 minutes without you-"  
"Thank you!" He interrupted almost jumping into the back room. He clumsily took off his apron and shuffled into his jacket. As he headed for the door Cat called after him  
"If he stays the night don't be late tomorrow!" She smirked as Magnus shook his head and left, sticking his tongue out as he passed the front window. He skipped down to the coffee shop and looked in, seeing Alec sat by the window, something under his coat. He stepped inside and smiled at the barista, who he knew well since their coffee was his life source. He caught Alec's eyes and couldn't help but smile  
"That wasn't 10 minutes," Alec smirked slightly as Magnus sat down.  
"Oh, my boss let me go early" he mumbled, blushing slightly. Alec smiled as the barista came over. She looked the pair over and smirked at Magnus  
"What will it be?" She asked  
"I'll have a latte and," Magnus looked at Alec  
"Black coffee," he finished. She nodded and walked back to the counter  
"For such a small town I've never seen you before," Magnus spoke.  
"Oh, I don't really get out much, I know that's sad, but my studies keep me busy," Alec explained  
"Oh what do you study?" Magnus asked  
"Business and Law, boring I know," Alec chuckled softly as their drinks arrived  
"Not really, if it interest you then I'm sure it's fine," Magnus smiled, taking a sip of his coffee  
"Yeah, what about you?" Alec asked  
"Oh I finished my studies but I did art and fashion before starting work at the flower shop," Magnus explained. Alec nodded and took a long swig of his coffee.  
"I guess fate just brought us together," Magnus flirted.  
"Oh that reminds me…" Alec began to take whatever was under his coat out  
"Here," he handed Magnus a small bouquet of roses  
"For me?" Magnus sputtered, staring at them blankly  
"Yes you!" Alec chuckled. Magnus took them and smiled  
"But how did you-"  
"Izzy saw me having a minor panic with you and decided to buy them for me," he admitted. Magnus chuckled and looked at the roses fondly  
"Thank you," he spoke. The men continued to talk and joke until their drinks were long finished  
"It's getting late, I should probably let you go," Alec sighed, pouting slightly. Magnus chuckled and reached across the table, running his finger over Alec's hand  
"You are more than welcome to continue this at my place," he smirked, causing the other man go scarlette  
"God yes please," he muttered horsley and Magnus just smiled. The men rose from their sets, Magnus flashing the barista a smile as they left the café  
"It's only five minutes away so you don't have to stress," Magnus smirked, taking Alec's hand. The taller man smiled and pulled him closer. They continued to stare at each other as they imagined everything they were going to do… I'm sure you get the picture- put it this way… Magnus won't be eating ice cream alone tonight.


End file.
